


Serene Moment

by Konpeki_no_Sora



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, alternative universe, mostly based on the VAE cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora
Summary: The bird was enthralled by the flower’s presence.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 21





	Serene Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Past idea of the VAE IoRiku fluff was in my head and listed as a potential idea for my next fic to write. Only now that the pieces were put together and I had to jot them out quickly. Hope that you guys enjoy this, even if it’s un-beta’ed.

Slender wings graced the sky before the figure landed onto a clearing of sakura trees. Sharp gray eyes scanned around, the place is almost devoid of people. It was not every day that the raven-haired bird would enjoy the relaxation of such a serene place. Feet taking casual strides towards the spot where the bridge was located.

And then, the bird felt the rush of the wind, together with pink petals sweeping towards him. He was greeted by the sight of the ethereal-looking flower, standing on that bridge.

Bright red hair, vibrant crimson eyes, and an adorable face. He was humming a song, and the bird’s companions came to him, the chirps synchronizing with the tune. Almost instantly, the bird’s heart leaped, the pink blush coating his cheeks.

How beautiful; the bird wouldn’t be completely sure how much he was willing to take it.

The flower finally noticed the bird and smiled warmly. The gentle sun shimmered onto the flower who was like a deity to be worshiped. The raven-haired bird’s eyes let out a small gasp, blushing harder and looking away, inducing a chuckle from the other. After the recovery, the bird simply smiled back, basking in the presence, before approaching closer to the red-haired flower. The bird was now on the bridge with the radiating presence by his side. The tiny companions took off as an indication that it was time to leave the two alone.

The bird took the flower’s hand, intertwining fingers, before gazing into those vermilion depths. The flower blushed; it was a sign that the bird was about to do that one simple act of affection.

And the flower was right; his lips, sweet as honey, were savored by the bird in a gentle yet loving kiss. Two pairs of eyes shut close, the only witness of their growing love being the wind drifting across them.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you guys are wondering, yes, they have been in a relationship in a long while. Maybe I’ll write a sequel to this, but we’ll see.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave a kudos and comment if you like this mess of a fluff I made.
> 
> Also, feel free to scream at me about i7 stuff on Twitter: @divergent_idol


End file.
